My Only
by Elizabeth Sanguine 42
Summary: Lief loves someone. That someone loves him back. Neither of them know it. Lief is forced to marry for the kingdom, but will it turn away his only love? R
1. Ire

**Hey, guys I've just finished reading The Deltora Quest series (all of them) and I reckon Emily Rodda should have gone more into the relationship with Lief and Jasmine... and their love. I'm gonna try and write the inside story. I don't know when its set soooo... uumm... enjoy. Reviews especially welcome.**

**:D**

**L POV**

Jasmine swung around and her black hair flashed in the sunlight. What flashed more was her green eyes, angry and wide.

And then he remembered-she was angry at him.

"I do care Lief, so do not try and imply that I don't. I care about this kingdom just as much as you do. What is so important that you cannot tell me? It hurts me that you believe you cannot trust me enough to tell me." He saw in her eyes, tears were welling and she was swiping at them angrily. For Jasmine, crying was a weakness.

"I..." he trailed off. Doom said no one must know. But he _must. _He was the cause of the tears in Jasmines eyes. But, _no, _his kingdom must come first. "Jasmine, please understand. I wish I could tell you, but I mustn't. I _can't. _It must remain a secret. I don't like being the cause of the tears in your eyes, but the safety of my kingdom relies on me."

All at once the sadness in her eyes disappeared and was replaced once again by ire and the tears rolling down her cheeks seemed to freeze, along with her voice. "I understand perfectly Lief. I understand that you do not want to talk to me. Well, I will make it effortless for you. I will not talk to you. Nor do I want to." she said coldly, contempt pouring out with every word.

With a last scathing glance, she turned and swept away, her grace something that could only have been taught by her years in the Forest.

Her absence seemed to eat away at Lief and he was cursing his stupidity on the inside. On the outside, he must remain kingly and polite. He just wished Jasmine would understand. His nose detected the aroma that Jasmine had left behind. It was of jasmine, her name sake.

"Leave her and she will come to." The sound of his old friend Stephen's voice startled him and he swiftly drew his sword and turned. There was no one behind him. _How strange. I could swear I heard Stephens voice. _He thought, replacing his sword in his scabbard.

"She will see she is wrong." Doom's voice rang over the clearing and Lief turned once more to see the clearing as empty as it had been just a moment ago. He shook his head, as though to clear his head.

_I must be cracking under stress. _He thought bitterly, _And under Jasmine's hurt._

He should have told her. Now, he wished bitterly that he had told her. He resolved to tell her when he next caught sight of her.

**J POV**

Jasmine made her way across the lawn and back into the palace. Palace indeed. Prison was more likely. Lief kept her locked in the east wing, 'by order of the king' and she dearly loved the sunlight, and missed the warmth of its rays on her body.

When she had ventured out, Lief was distant, almost cold. And he had the nerve to accuse her of not caring about the kingdom! She was one of the original 3 who had helped save it in the first place!

True enough, Lief was the king, but she swore, she could do better.

It did not help that her feelings for Lief where developing every day.

"Doom, I must tell her!" Lief's voice, heard through the oaken door to the library.

Her father's voice followed. "Lief, while you are going through this, you must not tell Jasmine of your feelings for her. I know you lo-" he broke off and she imagined him looking around suspiciously. He began to speak again. "I know you love her, but the future depends on finding this woman of high birth."

Jasmine drew back from the door in horror. So _that _was it. He wanted to tell her that he loved her, but he must marry for the kingdom. _No doubt to some well-bred Toran girl. _She thought bitterly. Well, she would not let him know of her feelings. She would not make it harder for him than it already was.

He would never know.

L POV

"Doom, I must tell her!" Lief half yelled at Doom, Jasmine's father. The look of calm on his face, as he refused Lief's only dream, was infuriating.

"Lief, while you are going through this, you must not tell Jasmine of your feelings for her. I know you lo-" He broke off and pressed his finger to his lips, obviously suspicious. He clearly heard nothing and went on. "I know you love her, but the future depends on finding this woman of high birth." Lief felt tears prick beneath his eyelids, and he did his best not to let Doom's words affect him, but it was hard. The feelings he was having were new, and different. How he regretted laughing at what he had considered 'love-struck fools' when he lived in the time of the Shadow Lord, now that he knew what it felt like, to be in love.

"Doom, it may seem easy for you, refusing for me to tell her, but this secret has gone too far. _It caused Jasmine to cry! _You know how she thinks about crying." Doom took a breath. He knew very well. Jasmine was his daughter, and disliked shows of weakness or emotion as much as she did.

"I-" he looked a little shocked, as if he knew it had hurt Jasmine, but not that much. "I know Lief, I know how much it is hurting her. Don't try to make out that I don't. But the kingdom depends on this, and at this point is more important than Jasmines feelings. I am sorry if I sound callous but I speak the truth." he said, trying to sound cold. However he tried to sound, the concern for his daughter shining through his voice.

Lief turned his head from Doom and said in a low voice. "I know it is important. But Jasmine is more precious to me than anything. Even the kingdom."

With that he spun on his heel and through the door.

Right into Jasmine.

**That was the end of the first chapter. IF I get 5 reviews (c'mon peeps, not hard!) I'll write the next chapter.**

**:D Please Review!**

**Love Ally! :D XD XD XD XD **

**d-_-b**

**Just chillin'**


	2. High Blood

**Hey guyz! I know its been ages! But this chapter will be worth it I promise! I'll try and make it nice and long :D **

**Chapter Playlist: Untouchable by Taylor Swift**

**You know you love me :D**

**Ally**

• •**.¸¸.• •.¸¸.• •.¸¸.• •**.¸**¸.• •.¸¸.• •.**¸¸.• •.¸¸.•

**Previously**

_Lief turned his head from Doom and said in a low voice. "I know it is important. But Jasmine is more precious to me than anything. Even the kingdom." _

_With that he spun on his heel and through the door._

_Right into Jasmine._

**J POV**

The first warning Jasmine had was the sound of Lief's furious voice hissing "I know it is important. But Jasmine is more precious to me than anything. Even the kingdom." Her heart swelled at his loving words, the way his voice caressed her name. But then she heard his angry footsteps marching in her direction.

She took a startled step back, but it wasn't enough to stop Lief from careening into her.

"Jasmine?" he asked, his voice now more angry than caressing. She hoped dearly that the anger was not directed at her. "What are you doing?"

"I am... tying my sh.. my shoe..." she trailed off lamely and they both looked down at her bare feet. She blushed and then remembered that she was supposed to not be talking to him. Her voice adopted a cold, frigid tone. "I was passing by and heard your voice. That was the warning I had before you came running into me. Is it a palace custom, knocking down your trusted companions?" His own blush deepened and he seemed to sweat visibly.

"What did you hear?" he asked, sounding worried.

Her voice was dripping with scorn. "Nothing of importance. I am of more importance than the kingdom and such things. What is less important than I am Lief?"

Lief's face paled considerably. "Noth...thing." he said, "Nothing at all."

He seemed to realise what he said and his face once again coloured. "No... Jasmine. I did not mean..."

Her voice froze once more, no longer containing any warmth for her friend. "I know what is going on Lief. Why can you not tell me?"

"Jasmine, my friend, my lo-" he broke off and made a sort of choking noise. "My lovely forest companion, I cannot tell you myself. Doom forbids it."

"Forget Doom!" she cried, "If this is concerning me, I deserve to know!"

"I know this Jasmine, but I cannot just blatantly disobey him." he snapped, his voice now also full of annoyance.

"Because of one stupid woman of high blood? Yes Lief I know, I know of it and yet you refuse to tell me full details. Why do you try and _make _this so difficult for yourself? Women of this 'high blood' you speak of, they are not trained of the land like you, or I, or Barda. We have seen, while they led cushy lives, not knowing what was going on. Lief, I would make a better Queen than any of them!" Her voice was mocking of the useless royals.

She finished her rant, breathing heavily and her hair hanging about her face.

**L POV**

"...Lief I would make a better Queen than any of them!"

Lief suddenly felt drained. He did not want to fight with the one woman he loved, not now, not ever.

"I know." he whispered and turned and walked away before Jasmine could stop him.

So she could not see the tears beginning to run down his cheeks. He was 16. He should not be dealing with being king. He should be out, like any other 16 year old, chasing girls, flirting, kissing. He should not be thinking of marrying.

He would talk to Doom. He must tell Jasmine the full story. She had got her impression wrong and it was hurting him as much as it was hurting her.

He felt hands slip over his eyes.

"Guess who?" a voice purred in his ear.

"Aah, Blossom, your here." He heard Doom's voice.

He turned. There stood a woman with firey red hair, wearing clothes tightly fitting and short. Her hair was cropped short and boyish and she wore a sort of war paint around her eyes.

"Lief, this is Blossom. She is to wed you."

• •**.¸¸.• •.¸¸.• •.¸¸.• •**.¸**¸.• •.¸¸.• •.**¸¸.• •.¸¸.• •

**Hey, how was that? I want 15 reviews before the next chapter, so if your reading this and want the next chapter, your gonna have to review, I'm afraid. If I don't get 15 reviews, I'll just have to discontinue this story.**

**Please REVIEW!**

**You Know You Love Me,**

**Ally :D**

• •**.¸¸.• •.¸¸.• •.¸¸.• •**.¸**¸.• •.¸¸.• •.**¸¸.• •.¸¸.• •


	3. He Loves Me, He Loves Ne Not

**Hey guys its been a while, but this chapter will be worth it I promise. A shout out to BlackSeason and omnitrixan for their idea's and I think I will use some of them. Thanks guyz! Well, enjoy :D**

**Chapter Playlist: Love Story by Taylor Swift (dedicated to omnitrixan)**

**This is the next chapter... since I left you at such a cliffie...**

**HAVE FUN! :D :D :D :D**

**Love Ally**

• •**.¸¸.• •.¸¸.• •.¸¸.• •**.¸**¸.• •.¸¸.• •.**¸¸.• •.¸¸.• •

**Previously**

_...So she could not see the tears beginning to run down his cheeks. He was 16. He should not be dealing with being king. He should be out, like any other 16 year old, chasing girls, flirting, kissing. He should not be thinking of marrying. _

_...He felt hands slip over his eyes. _

_..."Guess who?" a voice purred in his ear._

_..."Lief, this is Blossom. She is to wed you."_

**L POV**

The boyish, eerily familiar woman stood in front of him and he was to marry her. After he had just had that discussion with Doom.

"Doom... how-"

He was cut off by Doom. "Ah, yes it was surprise. I found some records in the back archive that led me to Blossom here."

What Doom did not know was that Lief had hidden those records as to delay the finding of her. He had known it would be Blossom. Only she had been called, over the years, Marigold, Daphne, Laurel, Cherry, Daisy, Violet, Pansy, Rose and the last he had seen her, she had been Willow.

Yeah, she had a thing for plants. And Lief. Ironically, because Lief was pronounced_ Leaf _and of course, leaves go on tree's.

"I cannot- Doom, after the conversation we had?" Lief's voice cracked and he was surprised in the tears beginning to form in the corner of his eyes.

He could not _live _without Jasmine. He could not wed the sinister, uncannily familiar woman in front of him. He could not love her, like her even, when he knew he had married her in place of Jasmine.

"I cannot, Doom. I do not love her. I marry for love or not at all."

**J POV**

"You are to wed her." Jasmine felt as though someone had punched a hole through her already shattered heart as she heard Doom's plans for the scantily clad woman called Blossom. It had become a habit for her, listening at doors. But she would leave now before she got hurt more.

She turned swiftly and ran from the door, the tears already forming.

**L POV**

"Well darling..." Blossom purred. "To start with, you are not to see this Jasmine girl. That is foolish and would give people the wrong impression. And I don't even want you to talk to her. And of course you'll marry me. You said you loved me last time I saw you." He wished she wouldn't do that. Bringing his past back to haunt me, with things he didn't want dug up.

"Blossom... times have changed. I'm not sure I ever loved you... And I love Jasmine now... I've _met _Jasmine now." his voice cracked on her name.

"Oh darling don't be silly, you must marry me. For the kingdom." She fluttered her eyelashes. He sighed. She had him cornered.

"Fine." His voice was angry and full of fury. Blossom had always been good at getting what she wanted. She had the power in this setup.

"Fine." he repeated, louder and turned and stormed out of the room.

He would find Jasmine and tell her before she found out through someone else. Before he hurt her anymore.

"Jasmine!" He called out to her, stopping her short.

"Lief? Shouldn't you be with your bride to be?"

He cringed. "You heard?"

"Yes, I heard. I cannot believe you did not tell me."

"Jasmine, you must believe me when I say I did not know a thing. I do not love Blossom. I love-" He cut himself off before he embarrassed himself.

Jasmine felt her heart was breaking. Lief, her only love, the only one she had ever loved. He did not love her. How could she have thought he might?

She dashed the tears from her eyes with an angry swipe. "Who?"

"I-"

"Lief if you do not tell me, I shall return to the forest, as I am obviously not needed here."

"Jasmine." His voice cracked. "Jasmine, I love you. I have since I met you, and no matter what anyone does or says, I will _always _love you. I may marry Blossom, for the kingdom, as I must. But I need you to know you are my only love, the only one I have ever loved. The only one I will always love."

The saddened expression on Jasmines face almost brought tears to his eyes.

"Lief I..."

He could feel his heart breaking. He had made a fool of himself, for nothing. Jasmine did not _love _him. How foolish of him to think she might.

"Forget I said that."

"Lief I... I love you too. I never thought you actually might, so I kept it to myself. But my darling, I do love you. With all my heart. You are the only one I have ever loved."

"I will go now. I must. Blossom won't want you talking to me. Meet me in the garden at the strike of 12."

As she walked away, he couldn't help the smile spreading over his face. How he loved her, and to find that she loved him.

He could not wait until tonight.

**Ok guys I am a bad bad person. Thanks, omnitrixan for the kick up the bum that got me to update (you should all now worship her).**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter (my mum said it was 'very romantic' but I'm not sure if that was sarcasm). Please review! 35 for the next update (I think thats maybe, ooooooh, 3 reviews).**

**XX Ally**


End file.
